Help! We're stuck in a video game! KH3 revamped
by MangaCrazy101
Summary: 9 teens sucked into the the world of Kingdom hearts after the end of KHII. Fighting for survival and going through the wierdest situations; the teens have to find there way home, with a time limit? Characters owned in disclaimer, fan fic OCXCannon, OCXOC
1. Oh snap!

** DISCLAIMER! I Tsuki, do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. I am merely writing a Fanfiction! I only own Tsuki-Yuffie, all other non square-enix or Disney characters belong to my Friends; Zack- haha_tommy, Gypsy- AustrlianGypsy, Kate- DoubleOh, Rose- XxPetXVampirexX, Henry- Henza Ingrid-Sp3ddlez, Jake- MiniMan911 and Jasmine- DeltoraFan71. I appologise for any OOC! Part owner ship of story belongs to XxPetXVampirexX who helps me write these! Dedicated to DoubleOh! **

Chapter 1: Oh snap!

RING! RING!

'Hang on a sec!' A teenage girl with fairly long caramel blonde hair yelled, as she nearly tripped over a clothes pile lying in the middle of her room.

'Hello?' She picked up her black mobile that had been dropped so many times it had big cracks in the screen. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she waited for a response form the caller.

'Hello!' A voice came through the other end of the mobile, the voice was a female's and was quiet young.

'Tsuki! Are you alright?' Tsuki wiped more tears away from her red puffy eyes, she had been crying for a few hours now.

'Yeah... I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' Her friend scoffed in disgust as to why she would say something like that in this situation. She went on as Tsuki sighed and sniffed.

'Don't give me none of that bull! I know exactly what happened! Your mum rang! OMFG! Does your dad know?' Her friend's voice was now alarmed with worry. 'He didn't even know I went out with "him"...'. She cried more at the very mention of him. Why would she even tell her father anyway, she hated him.

'He was a bastard from the beginning! I knew he was a no good...' that was true for both men, Tsuki couldn't help but mentally laugh at the irony. Her friend's voice was cut off and got quieter as someone else's voice came through the phone.

'Don't worry about Gypsy! Are you ok? Can Kate and I belt him for you?' Tsuki wiped away her new tears and gave a tiny little smile at Ingrid's support and Gypsy's swearing ridicule in the background.

'Oh! Kate is here too!' Tsuki could hear shuffling about as Ingrid handed the phone to Kate.

'Are you ok! We can seriously deck him for you if you want?' Kate was dead serious, Tsuki could hear it in her tone of voice; she didn't even need to see her fellow blonde to know whether she was or not. Tsuki shook her head and realized Kate couldn't see her.

'It's alright you guys, really' Tsuki lied to her three best friends as she knew she was on speaker phone now and they could all hear her.

'Gotta go; tea...' She lied again; it seemed to becoming more and more popular with her these days. The phone was passed to Gypsy, who had stopped swearing uncontrollably about her house.

'Ok, we'll come to see you soon!' Gypsy tried to reassure Tsuki to make her feel somewhat better, or at least be able to make her smile somewhere in the near future.

'Thanks.' Before Tsuki had time to press the 'hang up' button, she caught the end of Ingrid's last few words in their conversation;

"- kill him?' She hung up sighing flopping herself back onto her purple bed.

A few hours passed and Tsuki still sat on her bed; now looking at a picture of her and her three best friends. It was taken on the most recent New Years day, five months ago. It was the day Gypsy, Ingrid and herself met Kate; they all clicked instantly with the newcomer.

The photo was a silly one that made Tsuki smile, still with tear tracks catching the rays of the sun outside tsuki's room, making them shimmer and sparkle.

Gypsy was in her usual black ensemble; black tank, black mini shorts, black boots, black leather duff, a black chocker chain with a cat bell on it, she wore a black sparkly hat and to complete the outfit; held a giant rainbow lolly pop. Gypsy is the eldest of the four friends; though she's also the shortest and gets crap about it all the time, from everyone.

Ingrid was the teenage girl but also the youngest in age. As Gypsy liked to say; 'You my be old and wrinkly at sight but still a pathetic adorable uke at heart'.~

Poor Ingrid had to crouch to fit in the picture. She was a horse loving, slim, black-haired, fun loving country girl. She wore a white singlet with a black heart on it and skinny jeans, with a beautiful belt she had won at a rodeo last year. Ingrid could stand by anyone of her friends; through rain, hale or shine, just her best quality.

Kate; the new one, stood next to Tsuki and Gypsy. She was just taller than Tsuki and had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy pony tail; as always. Her eyes were a reddy-brown colour and she wore grey tank with baggy sweats. Her hair also had side swept bangs to the right.

Kate would kick anyone's ass that made a fool of or hurt her friends; between Kate and Ingrid, Tsuki and gypsy were practically untouchable; which was good because those two had some sort of sign on the front of their heads that says; 'Trouble welcome twenty-four, seven.'

Tsuki was standing next to Kate and Ingrid in the photo. She was the eldest, but the second shortest in the group. She was pretty thin in the photo; but due to a recent set of events she was even skinnier than before. Her hair was a bit shorter then, and it would still be a caramel blonde as it had ever was in two years time. Tsuki had been wearing a pink top and set of pink fairy wings, because of a dare set by her now ex-boyfriend.

'Ex'. The one thing she didn't think she would hear anytime soon. Danny; her late boyfriend had dumped her subsequently for her ex-best friend of eight years. Boyfriends, best friends...

What was with her lack of judgment until now?

She got up from her bed and went to her cupboard; maybe playing her favourite game would help her? Kingdom Hearts 2 was her favorite game; out of the small photo group only her and Kate played, though Gypsy had read all the manga's.

She opened the case and popped out the shiny disk and placed it in her Ps3.

Outside a Storm began to form put of nowhere. The sun that once shone vibrantly that day was swept behind a darkening cloud, casting a massive shadow across the country. The cloud darkened and grew unexpectedly over what was a blue sky until the was dark gray and black clouds that looked as though they were painted nto the sky by a giant on a painting spree.

As Tsuki's PS3 loaded the menu; she silently drummed her fingers onto the controller; trying to keep her mind occupied. Thunder could be heard outside as the melody and main KH music theme started to play in the opening page. A crack could be heard almost at the same time Tsuki felt a deep, hot sensation run through every square inch of her body and she disappeared in less than a blink.

Nothing stirred in her 'coral singer' pink room, besides Tsuki`s white cat, by the sudden disappearance of his master.

* * *

Dude it's a revamped chapter complete :D


	2. You say what now?

Chapter 2: You say what now?

-Gypsy's Room-

Gypsy paced up and down her 'cave' with Kate and Ingrid's eyes following the brooding black-headed girl. Kate pushed her bangs from her face.

"OH! This doesn't feel right!" Yelled Gypsy suddenly, causing both girls to blink, "There's supposed to be four of us eating chocolate, telling each other what our new favourite band is and watching scary movies... but there's only three of us! What's wrong with this picture?"

"Uh, the fact that Tsuki's not here!" Ingrid said before nodding to Kate. Kate nodded back and said;

"We need professional help! And we think you're the one to call!" Kate held Gypsy's purple mobile in the air by it'd dangle.

Gypsy looked at Kate who threw her, her phone. Gypsy caught the phone and wailed;

"Why me?" Gypsy stomped her foot on her white carpeted floor that

"Who else does he have a soft spot for?' Ingrid added giggling answering Gypsy's question with yet another question. Gypsy gave her best death stare.

Kate knew this was likely to end up in a three-way fight. But she was not one to give up, especially if her friends were involved and Gypsy knew that. Gypsy sighed and dialled the number. Kate and Ingrid high-fived each other with triumph beaming from them.

"Shhh! It's ringing!" Gypsy whispered in an annoyed tone through her black hair that covered her face..

'Click!'

Phone Conversation-

Zack: Hey what's up?  
Gypsy: We need your help Zack!  
Zack: Whoa! That's the first time you've _actually_ called me by my actual name instead of my nickname! This is important! I'm all ears; well you know what I mean.  
Gypsy: Yeah, I do. It's about Tsuki; she and Daniel broke up!  
Zack: What? How come I didn't know 'bout this, we're best mates!

He referred to Tsuki's ex-boyfriend; they usually do everything together with Henry, Tsuki's older brother.

Gypsy: I know that's the problem, he ditched her for Tsuki's old best friend, I don't know her name... but I think they said it was Jessica?  
Zack: What a- Oh gosh! He'll never find anyone like her in over a million years! I'm gonna go teach him a lesson!  
Gypsy: Zack, Please don't!  
Zack: But-  
Gypsy: For me? =3  
Zack: Fine… a-a-and for Tsuki too!  
Gypsy: Yeah for her too. We'll need a plan to carry out, but we'll need Tsuki's help too, so we'll meet up there in a few days.  
Zack: Sounds plausible... Do I here giggling? Is that Kate and Ingrid?  
Gypsy: Hold on I'll put you on speaker.

'Click!'

Ingrid: Hey Zacky!  
Kate: Hey loser!  
Zack: Aw! Thanks!  
Ingrid: Are you at a party again?  
Zac: Nah at home babysitting!  
Kate: Watch out for Michael Myers!  
Zack: I'm no girl!

Gypsy: Oh shut up you prepubescent teenage girl!  
Zack: Are you implying I'm a prepubescent teenage girl who's going to be killed by Michael Myers because I'm babysitting?

Kate: No...  
Ingrid: Not at all!  
Zack: Pfft... Yeah...  
Gypsy: We all know what you did last summer...  
Zack: What?  
Kate: Iffy!  
Gypsy: Nothing like that!  
Ingrid: You are soooo dirty minded-  
Zack: I thought that was Gypsy-  
Gypsy: "I have a dirtier mind than you"

Gypsy joked about an MSN display picture she had, had a while ago.  
Kate: Am I missing something here!  
Ingrid: Don't worry inside joke!  
Kate: I think I know this...  
Zack: Stop thinking you'll explode!

Kate: Ooooh! Gypsy I'm gonna kill your mo-fo boy friend!  
Zack: Huh?  
Gypsy: Don't worry! See you!

Gypsy tried to cover up what Kate had said.

Kate: Good night!  
Ingrid: …It's morning  
Kate: Good morning bye!  
Gypsy: Bye Zacky!  
Zack: Cya Gypsy, Kate and Ingrid!

'Click!'

"You soooo want him!" laughed Kate teasing the crap out of Gypsy; who looked like hse was about to hang Kate from a noose. Gypsy hit Kate with her yellow pillow.

"I soooo do no_t!"_ yelled Gypsy. Ingrid hit Gypsy with_ her_ pillow; who then picked up a black boot and threatened her Ingrid with it.

"You do!" Ingrid confirmed what Kate had recently accused Gypsy of. Gypsy was fuming and her face looked redder than a tomato.

'And what about Henry?' Gypsy retorted without violence; knowing it would spark a nerve in her best, best friend, she smiled evilly

Ingrid dropped her pillow into the ground and coldly glared at Gypsy.

"I hate you."

It resulted to a pillow fight.

-WHERE?-

Tsuki lifted her head with a painful groan; she had hit her head pretty hard.

She blinked thrice blurry figures stood all around her.

'_No…'_ She thought to herself in her brain, it couldn't be; it wasn't possible.

"Is she ok?" A boy with gravity defying brunette hair asked out loud to no one in particular.

Heheh another revamped!

* * *

There's nothing else I can really add to this chapter, I know it's short but please bare with me.

Please R&R and enjoy the next chapter; Chapter 3: 'It's _Alive!_''


	3. It's alive!

Chapter 3: Perfume`, Coffee and Vortxes!

-WHERE!?-

'Is she alive!?' A girls' voice shrieked through the gasps of other people. Tsuki groaned, slowly getting up she steadied herself, as to not fall over. She opened her eyes.

'Huh!?' A red haired girl stood before her, in a pink, really SHORT, dress! Tsuki backed up and looked at the other people. One guy with brown, short spiky hair, black jacket and pants, was scratching his head and looking from the sky to Tsuki and back at the sky.

A tall brown haired guy stood next to the young, confused boy. He had an ensemble of black, and about 8 belts! Tsuki looked trough a large amount of people, until her eyes stopped on one particular guy. He had long silver/blue hair, a yellow and cream jacket, a black top and blue pants. He was taller than her, his eyes directly upon her own.

Tsuki could not move, nor could she breathe. Her heart stopped and her thoughts ceased. But only for a moment and then, came a feeling, a tingling sensation, one she had never felt. The silver haired boy looked at the dazed caramel blonde. He felt somehow different, in explainable.

The girl seemed as though something was happening too, but what? After a long moment of silence and staring, the spiky haired boy broke the silence.

'Who are you?' Tsuki, still gazing at the light-eyed boy, vaguely heard the spiky haired boy. She finally found the strength to advert her green eyes from his and look at the younger boy.

'T-T-Tsuki….' She was so scared, could it be? Noway!? It couldn't… It was!

'Tsuki? I'm Sora, how did you get here?' Sora!!!??? No way!!!?? It totally is!

'I-I was in my room… and then lightening started…. I ended up … here…'. She looked around, feeling insecure, but at the same time she was like; So kewl!!!

'Wha? How could that be?' The redheaded girl, commonly known as Kairi, asked no one in particular. It didn't make sense at all! Setting up a video game, her arial must've got struck by lightening and it must've taken her to the world of Kingdom Hearts! She was in the video game!!!

-Back in the real world-

A black haired, slender girl, walked out of her room, down the stairs and to the kitchen.

'Mum? Is Tsuki out of her room yet? She's been in there for ages!' She was an impatient girl, who wore brown flats, black mini boardies and a blue butterfly tank.

Her mum, who resembled her, turned around to face her third and youngest child.

'I don't know Rose, but she has been heart broken. Why don't you ask hennery?' The teen, Rose, turned around and flounced into the lounge room, where her older brother was playing the wii, with their youngest cousin, Jake.

'Henry, Jake, have you seen Tsuki?' Both boys still looked at the t.v. screen, ignoring Rose.

'HEY!' No response. Rose stomped to the t.v. and turned it off.

'ROSE!!!!' Both boys whined in chorus.

'Know do I have you attention!?' Henry was a tall, tan boy, black hair and a little moustache forming. Jake was just thirteen, but was a skinny little guy, no muscles and had mousy-brown coloured hair.

Both boys nodded at Rose, to show she had their undivided attention.

'Where is Tsuki!?' Henry and Jake glanced sideways at each other and shook their heads at Rose. Rose growled and stomped out f the room.

'Stupid Game addicts!' She muttered under her breath as she walked up the stair-0case to the second level of their house.

Rose opened the door to her room and found her cousin going through her vanity.

'Jasmine!?' She yelled, shocked by her lack of privacy.

'What are you doing in my room!?' rose yelled at her younger cousin. Jasmine was but two months younger than Rose, she had light blue hair, with purple streaks and dark blue eyes, like Henry.

'Woah! Calm down, I'm sampling your perfume`!' She held her hands up defensively. Rose sniffed the air she scrunched her nose.

'What did you do!? Drop the whole bottle on the rug!?' Jasmine shrugged and Rose rolled her eyes from lack of response.

'What ever! Have you seen Tsuki?' Rose asked Jasmine in a more calm tone. Her cousin shrugged again and dabbed more of Rose's expensive perfume` on herself, Rose groaned and slammed her door shut behind her.

Walking down the hall, she came to a bright purple door, with the words "Princess Pony" in gold letters on it. That was her older sister she raised an eyebrow. Tsuki always believed in unicorns, magic and fantasy things. She knocked… No response. Rose slowly opened the door and stepped in.

Instead of seeing a "normal" teenage girl's room, what she found was devastating! Clothes piles, posters, photo's, drawings, games, lolly wrappers all through out her older sister's room. Then she came across something, something that stood out. Tsuki's LCD, flat screen, 85 inch, TV. screen. Not just because it was the coolest LCD TV. screen ever, it had an luminous glow to it. She approached it.

-2 Days Later-

Two Days had passed since Tsuki's disappearance. Ingrid, Gypsy and Kate rang Ms Law's door bell.

'Oh! I'm so glad you could come!' Ms Law said, opening the door to welcome them into her suburban home.

'I'm sure your as devastated as we all are…' She had red puffy eyes from crying.

'Poor Rose is in mourning…' She said softly to the three girls.

'Thanks Ms Law… for inviting us…' Ingrid politely said to her.

'Ingrid you've known me for three years, you know to call me Kimecca.' She put on a fake smile, but gave a little sob.

'How's Henry holding up?' Gypsy asked about Kimecca's oldest child.

'I don't know, he's basically locked himself in his room…' Ingrid looked at the ground, all of them had suffered dearly since Tsuki had vanished. 'Do you want some tea? Coffee?' Ms law asked politely to the three girls.

'Um… some coffee would be nice… Could we look in Tsuki's room?' Kate asked, Mrs Law nodded and went to make Kate's coffee.

'You don't drink coffee…" Ingrid looked at Kate in annoyance.

'It's for Gypsy…' Kate pointed to her goth friend, none of the girls could laugh.

The three friends slowly ascended the stairs, Gypsy and Ingrid leading. They walked to a purple door, Kate raised a brow, she had never been here.

'That's not…' She trailed off in her speech. Ingrid and Gypsy nodded.

'Know I see why I've never been here…' Ingrid rolled her eyes at Kate. Klate was indeed one of her best friends, but she had a lot to learn.

Gypsy slowly opened the door, inside was, as expected a mess.

'Lokk for clues… We know she was depresses, but why would she want to run away?' They rummaged around in the room for a good ten minutes and finally gave in. Kate flopped herself down on the futon/bed and noticed something.

'Ooooh.. that's not good for the electricity bill!' Gypsy and Ingrid looked at kate, whi got up and turned on Tsuki's TV. It appeared with the Kh 2 menu.

'Oh… How surprising, Kingdom Hearts!' Ingrid rolled her eyes again in her sarcasm. Gypsy got up and looked at the screen.

'Wait!' Both Kate and Ingrid looked towards her. 'Tsuki wouldn't have it on menu! She'd be fighting a battle against, giant, black ants with yellow, bludging eyes!' Kate eyed Gypsy at her description of a "Shadow Heartless". Ingrid eyed Gypsy suspiciously, what the hell was she talking about!?

'The screen… it's glowing….' Ingrid walked to the screen.

'That would be because the background is white… Duh, ofcourse it looks luminous!' Ingrid leaned closer, then a force pulled her head into the TV!

'Hold on!' Kate screamed as she grabbed Ingrid's right arm and pulled.

'HELP!' She yelled at Gypsy who was blankly staring at the two. The gravitational force was still pulling Ingrid.

Gypsy picked up the pink controller and started fiddling with it.

'Maybeh I can do something with this!?' She went into a file and loaded it, by now Ingrid was more than ¾ missing! Gypsy dropped the controller and aided Kate, but too late! Ingrid was fully sucked in by the vortex and pulled Gypsy and Kate with her!


	4. And then there were five

Chapter 4: Falling Spelling and conversations!

'ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!' "BANG!" The three girls landed in a pile on a hard surface.

'Where are we…?' Kate groaned pushing Ingrid and Gypsy off her. She got up and gave her friends each a hand and pulled them up.

'F.I.N.E., but I don't recommend doing that…' Gypsy dusted her clothes off. Ingrid gave a 'V' for victory sign to let Kate know she was ok.

Before anything else could be exchanged, they looked around and found anonymous people staring at them.

'Arrrrrgh… what?' Ingrid said confused by the sight of these people in funny clothes. Kate looked from Ingrid to Gypsy. Gypsy took a step forward and smiled to the foreign looking people.

'Uh… hi! We just got sucked into my friends TV, which by the way do you know Tsuki?' Ingrid shook her head in embarrassment, Gypsy could babble. No response.

'Tah-suuuk-keey! T-s-u-k-' She was cut off by an older looking guy.

'We can spell Gypsy… We aren't dumb.' Gypsy smiled apologetically.

'Uh, okay then, but- HEY! How do you know my name!?' She was taken aback by the silver/blue haired boy.

'Tsuki told us about you… and Kate and Ingrid…. You're the weird one with the gay sense of humour and black clothes…' He spoke in his deep voice.

' That's not funny you dic- Tsuki's here!?' The guy nodded, Gypsy walked back to Ingrid and Kate, they huddled.

'Do you think he's lying!?' She asked in a whisper.

'NO! That's Riku!' Kate whispered loudly, getting a stare from Ingrid. 'What I mean is, he described Gypsy the exact way Tsuki would!' Ingrid stared at the other two in unison, they did not seem all that phased by where they were!

The various people in the room eyed the newcomers suspiciously. When atlast, Riku, fed up with their constant bickering called,

'Tsuki!' Then a caramel blonde girl walked in the room.

'Yeah Rik- OMFG! Kate, Gypsy, Ingrid! Not you too!' Gypsy ran to Tsuki, but failed to, as she tripped over a loose piece of carpet.' She flicked her hair out her face and huffed.

Ingrid hugged Tsuki, really tightly.

'Choking… not breathing!' Ingrid let go of Tsuki, Kate folded her arms.

'Purple… huh?' Kate dully said to her now, not-missing friend, Tsuki blushed, that was her door alright! Gypsy got up.

'I found her! From the bottom of thy soul. If we lose you again shoot thy for not being though friend.' She got stares for being the over-dramatic Goth she was.

'Great! Now what!?' Ingrid said, Gypsy looked around the room people stared back at her, people she vaguely knew.

All of a sudden Kate started to do a little boppy, up and down, dance thing the others noticed her excitement.

'Uh… you all right Wazup?' Kate nodded quickly and Gypsy looked in the direction that Kate's excitement came from. A light brown, gravity defying, haired, boy with dark blue eyes, stood looking at them in awe. He was a calm looking guy, just standing there.

Roxas looked at the new arrivals that were Tsuki's friends. One of them stood out a little more than the other two. Who was she? She had a tight pony tail and wore a purple Tank, she was different.

Riku looked at Tsuki's comfort around her friends… even that weird Goth one… She had been real tense for the passed two days. Now the question was; How were they going to get back?

-Tsuki and Rose's House-

Rose heard yelling from Tsuki's room. She poked her head around the corner of her room and noticed Tsuki's door open. "DING! DONG!"

'I'll get it!' Her older brother yelled, walking passed her to the stairs. Rose slowly walked to the door, looking inside, she found that the TV had been turned on again. She could've sworn she turned it off.

'Kate! Your Coffee is ready!' Rose's (sounds like the box of chocolates lol xD) mum called out. Kate's here!? When? She looked at the TV, it was glowing, people were inside the screen! She walked closer, it was Tsuki, Gypsy, Ingrid and… what ever her name was, plus a whole heap of KH characters in there!

'MUM! I FOUND TSUKI!' She yelled, she heard something smash in the kitchen and footsteps coming up the stairs. Just then Tsuki and the others left the room.

'Where?' Rose's mum huffed as she reached the door Rose pointed to the screen. Her mum sobbed and walked out of the room. Tsuki and the others walked back to the room again.

'Hey…' Rose was a size up in clothes from Tsuki, mainly because Tsuki was anorexic. Rose started to walk towards the screen, but tripped over a pink controller, (the one Gypsy dropped xD) she landed on the table. Luckily she was basically flat-chested, otherwise that would've killed.

She got up and tripped over the cord and fell into the TV! Before she knew it she had been engulfed by the darkness. "BANG!"

'Rose!' Tsuki yelled her sister's name as Rose landed on top of Cloud. Rose jumped off him and apologised profusely.

Tsuki could tell by the way she was acting, Rose liked Cloud. Then Rose did a bodily check.

'Head… arms, legs…. Torso…but…' Then she felt her chest,

'Boobs!?' She yelled making everyone jump a mile high and then getting strange looks. She blushed immensely.

'Wow… that's a new picture…' Gypsy said, looking at Rose.

'Hey! How come we didn't get modified!?' Ingrid whined, flopping herself down on the couch. 'I wanna be shorter!' She added, pretty sad, her whole face was covered in hair.

'I dunno, I think Tsuki gained a bit of weight…' Kate examined Tsuki,

'Gee… Thanx Wazup' Tsuki rolled her green eyes; Kate put an arm over Tsuki's shoulder.

'But you love meh! I know you do~3' Kate said sarcastically batting her eyelids.

'Hey, my blemishes are gone!' Gypsy said loudly, making poor Namine` jump.

'Mine too!' Everyone felt their face.

"ok… am I the only one who finds this extremely weird… and freaky…' Rose said looking around at the people.

'No! I need to go home!' Ingrid yelled, Gypsy covered her ears.

'I find it cool!' Tsuki nodded at Kate vigorously.

'You have to have a conversation!' She said, getting more stares from Roxas, kairi, Aerith, Sora, Namine`, Riku and Merlin. Rose put up her arm and gave a slight wave,

'Eh… hi…'


	5. 9 minus 7 equals 2?

Chapter 5: Doorbell's, Stirs and watches!

-Tsuki's house-

Henry was a tall, lanky, tan seventeen year old. Just being pre-adult, he had a moustache forming. Henry basically locked himself into his room, locked himself away from the world. He vowed, since Tsuki disappeared, that _he_ would get revenge on Chris. To do so, he invited Tsuki's manga buddy. Zack wasn't just Tsuki's friend, he was Henry's too, Zack was turning sixteen at the end of the year, he was a tall, brawny guy with brown and blues.

At first Henry thought Tsuki liked Zack, but then he found out it was Tsuki's black loving friend who had a crush on Zack, who was soft on her.

"DING-DONG!" The doorbell sounded.

'I'll get it!' he yelled as he opened his door and passed Rose in the hall, who was eyeing something suspiciously.

As he descended the stairs, his mum ran passed him, because of Rose's beckon. He walked swiftly passed the lounge room, where Jake was playing the wii and Jasmine was watching him. He passed through the kitchen and onto the front door. He opened it to see Zack standing there.

'Zackattck! You're finally here!' Zack had never been to Tsuki's and Henza's house before, but was great friends with each of them.

'Henza.' He walked in and patted Henry on the back.

'Are you sure you don't have a clue where MC101-chan is!?' Zack asked Henry, who shook his head. Zack looked at the ground in worry.

'The girls are here?' He asked Henza, who nodded briefly. Gypsy, Kate and Ingrid were going to help make a plan on retting revenge on Chris.

"they're in her room, come on.' Both boys walked in silence to the stairs, where they saw Henry's mum descending them, in tears.

'I'll bring you boys some cupcakes.' Both boys nodded, knowing when she got sd her remedy was to cook. They climbed the flight of stairs and went to the purple door.

'Purple… should've guessed…' Henry nodded and they both walked into the bomb of a room.

'If you threw a bomb in here… you'd lose the bomb!' He said to himself.

'Hey, is that that Kingdom Hearts game?' Zack pointed to the television screen.

'Yeah… hey what's with that glow…'

-Kh-

'So it was like "ArgH!" and, and then "Bang!"' Ingrid re-incarnated the story for the surrounding people.

'Yeah, but how do we get back!!!!' Rose shouted, looking down at her breasts.

'Stop it! Your making me jealous!' Gypsy joked; a non-too-happy Kairi hit Sora, who was laughing.

'So are we expecting any one else to "Drop in" ' She used finger quotations for the last part. "BAM!"

'Ow…' Kairi groaned as she pushed someone off her.

'Hey! Get off!' Someone had landed on Rose too.

'Rose! You have boobs!' Henry looked at his baby sister, who rolled her eyes.

'Yes! We know! It's a shock!' She sarcastically said.

Kate giggled at Rose's gesture towards her older brother. She then looked at Roxas, who was actually nothing like Sora. More mature, less dopey, taller, better looking and blonder! He had gravity defying spikes and his dark blue eyes touched her soul, darker than the night blue sky.

Roxas looked her way, so she could do nothing more than suppress a blush and look elsewhere. Kate looked at Henry and Zack.

'Dude… uh… cool…' Henry looked at his surroundings.

'I know right!?' Rose jumped up so she could try and be as tall as her brother and failed miserably.

Ingrid looked at Henry; he was tall and lanky, unlike Zack who had more brawn than brain. But that was one of the reasons why she secretly liked him, he wasn't fat, or musclier, he was just himself. She smiled at his and Rose's goofiness.

'Uh, how many more of you are there?' Merlin asked Tsuki.

'Oh, uh, two, my lil' cousins.' She replied.

'Well start the clock, Cid! Cause I have a feeling, that, quote from Kairi; that they'll be, "Dropping in on us", in no time!' Yuffie exclaimed and gave thumbs up to the newly arrived seven. Riku didn't smile, nor did he acknowledge anyone's existence, but his own. How were Tsuki and the others meant to get home? Would they survive the recent events? Would they have to fight? He knew the answers would only come with time.

'Riku!' He came back to earth…uh, video game. It was Tsuki,

'Come meet the others!' She smiled sweetly and when she grabbed his hand, he let he, no resistance. She pulled him over to her friends and family. He didn't know why, but all he knew was; _she was different._

Every one talked in excited tones, it was an ear splitting experience. Even Cloud made a conversation. Reluctantly. Ingrid talked to Merlin and Aerith about how the TV's magnetic force pulled her in. Cloud was being hassled by Rose, Henry and Zack were talking to Kairi, Namine` and Sora, mainly because Kairi's dress was so short! XD

Roxas listened to Gypsy babble on about every little thing, Kate who silently stood next to them, kept looking up at Roxas and then shy her eyes away from him. Yuffie and cid were arguing, Yuffie wanted the group to stay. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were causing trouble for Sora, who then tried to swat them with his keyblade, Yuffie thwomped him one.

Tsuki stood next to Riku, laughing at Sora who rubbed his head. Riku, how ever was silent. They looked over the anonymous people who yelled and chatted, it seemed as though they would have to stay.

-Back in the real world-

Jake and Jasmine got bored and wondered where everyone was. They turned off the wii and went to the kitchen.

'Hey, Aunty Kimecca, where is everyone? They asked their Aunt, who was cleaning up a broken bowl.

" I-I don't know…. Go check up stairs…' She said sadly, every one missed Tsuki. Both siblings nodded and headed for the staircase. (This staircase gets mentioned a lot! XD)

They raced up the stairs and headed for Tsuki's room, checking the other room's along the way. A light was on in Tsuki's room, What were they having in there!? A convention!? But when they found no one was in there, Jake picked up Tsuki's controller, which gypsy had dropped and Rose tripped on.

'Hey! This must be that game, Tsuki raves on about…' He fiddled with the control sticks.

'It's not moving!' Jasmine looked at the screen,

'Hey! Rose, Tsuki, Henza, ZacAttack, Ingrid, Gypsy… and that other one are in here!' She exclaimed.

'Let me see!' He pushed his sister to get a look, she got pushed into the television screen! She was gone! He took three steps back and ran and jumped into the TV.

'I'm coming Jaaaaaz!' "BANG!"


	6. Number three in the flesh?

-Kh-

'CID!!!' Yuffie yelled as two teens dropped from the sky. '15 minutes and 36 seconds!' He said giving his nose a sort of punch.

'What no milliseconds!?' Yuffie challenged cid.

'Well next time you buy a watch!' Was Cid's response, Yuffie folded her arms.

'Where the **** are we?' Jake yelled,

'Hey! No swearing!' Gypsy scolded Jake.

'Yeah, that's gypsy's forte`…' Kate yelled, getting a playful punch from gypsy Ingrid laughed. Jasmine blinked, WTF!? Where the hell- was she? No!!! She couldn't be! But she was!

Jake looked around at every one he couldn't believe his eyes! This was one of his greatest dreams! Video games real, he just wished it weren't a lame a game as this. Every one sat down, they needed to produce a plan.

"How do we get home?!"Ingrid wailed.

'Well, maybe there is a portal, something like the TV that you guys fell through-' Jake interrupted,

'Or jumped through!' Yuffie hit Jake on the head.

'HEY! I'm the one who is supposed to interrupt cid!' Roxas shook his head.

'Anyway, we could find the portal and send you back.' "Good plan." Kate thought.

'There may be one problem… There are too many worlds in KH! Where would we find it!?' She yelled everyone nodded.

'Or…?' Jasmine asked Cid.

'Or, with what's been happening-' Yuffie cut him off.

'Nah! We'll just have to find that portal!' She smiled to the 9 teens Gypsy eyed her suspiciously.

'And how do you expect us to do that!?' Gypsy wailed, from what she had heard this place was huge! Henry thought Gypsy was speaking logic, he hadn't finished the games, but he knew this would be difficult. Ingrid on the other hand had no idea what was going on! All she knew was that some guy had a giant key and used it to kill black ants 'cause they took people's hearts and they turned Mickey Mouse into an ass-kicking machine!

Rose knew bits and pieces of 'Kingdom Hearts', but never really played it, cause she could just hear all about it from Tsuki. Was she the only one who noticed Namine` and Roxas were there? Weren't they supposed to be in Kairi and Sora!?

'We'll have a look tomorrow.' Sora said, makes sense, talk now, and work tomorrow.

'Tsuki, I'm so glad we found you!" Henza hugged his sister, The loving, Kate, Ingrid and Gypsy also came in for a group hug.

"aw none for me?" Zack joked.

Jake looked around at everyone, something was different, and then it dawned on him.

'Rose! You have boobs!' Gypsy rolled her eyes.

'Everyone says that!?' Sora yelled sounding confused.

'I wish everyone would stop saying that!' Rose got up and stomped her flats to the ground.

'Yes! We've noticed okay!?' She walked out of the room and slammed the door. Tsuki stood up,

"I'll get her…' She said remembering how stubborn and over-dramatic her sister could be.

Tsuki walked to the front door, opened it and saw her sister walking to the bailey.

'Rose! Wait up!' She closed the door and started to break into a jog. But something stopped her from catching her sister… something she knew, all too well…

With hours on end, Tsuki basically knew the game frontwards and backwards. And what she saw before her… wasn't good. A guy in a black robe appeared before her, his hood up. He came towards her, so close, his breath could be identified. (Taco's and vanilla coke` and maybe a dinner mint xD)

She stepped back, then whoever it was turned around, revealing to Tsuki that Rose had a scrap piece of a metal pole and was charging at the figure.

'ROSE!' Tsuki yelled at her sister, who was coming towards the guy at full speed.

'ARRGGHH!' Before she reached him, the member blocked her,

'Don't try…' Well, it defiantly was a guy, unless Larxene had her voice deepened.

Suddenly six lances shot at Rose!

'Rose!' Tsuki yelled, closing her eyes, not wanting to see her slaughtered sister oozing with 'Rose', red blood. (Lol XD)

"CLINK!" A noise from the lances startled Tsuki, normally in those horror movies she loved so much, it went "SPLAT!!!" She slowly opened her eyes… to see Cloud standing over rose with two of his massive swords (not to mention HEAVY!) blocking all lances entry.

Tsuki sighed, but it was not over yet, Xaldin took control of the lances and sent them flying at Tsuki! Tsuki heard a high-pitched squeal. Just as she was sure the "SPLAT!!!" sound would be heard, she heard another "Clang" sound. Could Cloud move that fast? NO! It was Riku! Holding Oblivion Fenrir above his head, shielding Tsuki.

'Yay! Rik- What was his name again!?' that was the sure sound of Ingrid's voice, coming from Merlins front door. While Riku pushed away the lances, Tsuki got up and ran to Rose, who had been left by Cloud who was trying to attack Xaldin. Tsuki helped rose up and they started to run.

Xaldin knew what he was doing, he sent two lances after cloud and two after Riku the other two straight at the door.

'Argh!' That was gypsy's high-pitched scream, again. But Tsuki noticed two other people out in the rectangle. Just before the lances hit Ingrid and Gypsy in the face, Sora slammed the door shut, while Roxas held off the lances.

'Sorry ladies! No time for tea and lemon cakes!'

-Inside Merlin's house-

Everyone but Kate rushed into the living room to see what was happening through the window. Wasn't Xaldin supposed to be dead!? Sora's remark on "tea and lemon cakes", enraged her! She was not as they say, "a delicate flower." She had done, rock climbing, horseback riding, beating up guys twice the size of her! There wasn't anything she couldn't do!

'Careful of the red-back in the hallway!' Kairi called to her, Kate jumped a mile high.

'Red-Back!?' She ran into the lounge-room. Well, almost anything. What she couldn't do was stand that red headed- bitch faced, short dressed Ranga! Gawd she hated that bitch! Talk about a weak weapon, floral keyblade!? What's with that!?

Then Leon rushed out from the bedroom, he had been sleeping in, he took one look out the window and grabbed his sword, then ran outside.

'Hey, I'll just grab a spare of clouds!' Gypsy went to the wall and picked up a sword that was leaning against it. She lifted it 5 cm into the air… and dropped it on her foot.

'Wholly Mofo!!!!!' She screamed Yuffie ran out the door, finally finding her giant shuriken in her bomb of a room. This gave Kate an idea.

'Don't touch that!!!' Kairi yelled, 'Just leave it to the boys!!!' Kairi sternly eyed gypsy who was holding her foot in pain.

'Why!? My friend is out there! And since when is Yuffie a boy!' Kairi walked over to Kate.

"All I'm saying is, you'll NEVER be able to pick that up!' Kate put her arm down and reached for the sword and… lifted it with ease up onto her shoulder.

'Don't make me defenestrate you…' She said, just then a scream was heard from Tsuki. Kate ran and jumped out the window! Entering the battlefield with bits of shimmering glass falling down over her head.

Kate entered the battlefeild. Carefully avoided the glass she dashed over to Cloud and blocked one of Xaldin's lances. She swung the sword with great effort, sweat falling from her every limb. Kate bent her body to dodge the lance, standing back-to-back with cloud the two looked at each other and nodded.

Cloud turned to Kate Leant his sword on a 45 degree angle on the ground, Kate hopped quickly up onto the sword, and she braced herself for a thrust. Cloud tensed his muscles and with all his might lifted his sword into the air, flinging Kate up into the sky.

Kate used the weight of her sword and her balance to shift the swords weight down; she then leant to the left spinning around, as she came closer to the ground her speed progressed.

Cloud dodged to the left as Kate came to the ground, her sword cutting the lances in two; Cloud dropped his sword and carefully caught Kate without getting hurt. Kate looked at Cloud who held her in his arms; she gave him a thumb up and winked, then jumped out of his arms.

Rose ran towards the bailey. In spite of the danger she'd rather keeps her body parts! She looked over her shoulder, seeing a lance behind her she began to panic. In all the confusion, fighting and terror, no-one saw the lance pierce through Rose's shoulder, not until she screamed...  
Cloud rushed to Rose's aid, he pulled out the lance she winced from the pain, and held her shoulder, so much blood was covering the cold concrete ground.  
'Sora!' Cloud yelled above all the havoc, drawing Xaldin's attention from his concentration, his lances dropped a bit as he looked at Cloud dangling panic ally over Rose's body.  
A plan struck Tsuki's mind.

'I will not lose another comrade!' Cloud thought to himself as Rose closed her eyes. Xaldin gained his concentration again, his remaining lances revived from their hesitation.  
Sora transformed into Wisdom drive and made his way to Cloud and Rose.  
Tsuki looked panically at all the battles, Leon and Yuffie trying to attack Xaldin, Roxas fighting a lance, Sora healing her sister while Cloud angrily sliced another lance in two and Riku and another lance had sparks flying about as Riku's weapon smashed against it.

Tsuki looked frantically at the ground, something that would for fill its place in her plan- YES! She found something that could be useful, in fact it was perfect! Tsuki suddenly started to sprint across the area heading for her objective.  
Xaldin noticed this sudden interest in what was over in the corner near Merlins door. He sent Riku's lance spiralling after her. Before the lance reached her and inflicted any damage she reached what she needed to and leant over to pick it up, the lance narrowly missing her and propelling itself into the brick wall.  
Tsuki picked up the tiny pebble and quickly made action. She lined the pebble up, she only had one shot. She pulled her hand back and threw the pebble directly at Xaldin. The small grey pebble hit Xaldin square in the back of the head, he turned his head to Tsuki; dreadlocks covering the death stare on his face.  
Tsuki shivered with fear, but stood her ground.

'Guys attack him now, while he's distracted!' Cloud, Yuffie, Leon and Roxas did as told and ran full throttle at Xaldin attack him at all four sides. Though through this plan a flaw commenced... never turn your back on an opponent or their weapon...

Tsuki heard a sound behind her; she turned around to see a lance coming towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, scared she heard a "CLANK!". Tsuki opened her eyes, startled she saw Riku protecting her from the lance. She backed away as Riku sliced it in two. He turned to her and she swore she could've seen a look of disgust on his face. He swept away.

Yuffie, Sora, Riku, Leon and Roxas obliged to Tsuki's plan. Each ran with their weapons towards Xaldin, all striking the final blow at once…leaving Xaldin defenceless and hopeless. Xaldin gave an insanely loud yell. At last, the agonizing battle was won… over…

Xaldin fell to his knees, all his remaining lances dropped in unison around them. He clenched his chest blood seeped from his wound. 'I-I wi-ll a-venge t-t-the supi-rior…' His words getting weaker and more slurred. 'YEAH RIGHT!' Kate yelled as she slashed Cloud's sword in the air, as Xaldin started to deteriorate in a cloud of darkness.

Tsuki fell to the ground shaking; she looked at the ground to see a pair of shoes before her.

'Hey…' Tsuki looked up to see the familiar face of Riku and his famous expressionless face. 'Good plan… risking your life for your _"friends"' _He said the word as if it disgusted him. '...don't ever do it again…' He helped her up and walked away, leaving her scared and embarrassed.

Sora changed out of his drive gauge and ran over to Tsuki. "Alright! Tsuki! Nice plan!' Tsuki's stomach squirmed…. It wasn't a nice plan at all… Riku had been right. Sora put his arm over her shoulder and every filed out of the house. Gypsy and Ingrid ran to Kate together.

'Oh, my, Jashin!' Gypsy yelled as she got to Kate. 'How the bloody hell do you hold that thing!?' Ingrid exclaimed as Kate just smiled. 'We beat him!' The three high-fived. 'Kate…' She turned to see Cloud supporting Rose, her shoulder looked better but she had lost a fair amount of blood.

'Always follow your intuition… and' He paused for a moment. '… Keep the sword.' He flashed her a little smile, Kate returning his gently bowed her head. Gypsy folded her arms. "I wanna Chrissie pressie too!' She wailed it seemed unfair. 'Yeah! Kate's not the _**only**_ one who can fight!' Zack said while staring Cloud down.

Leon nodded and slowly spoke, 'But how did Xaldin get here…?' Everyone looked at him in unison. 'I guess we'll never know…' Yuffie stated frowning at the thought. 'But what about the _**other **_Organization members!?' Jake said worriedly. 'That's what I'm afraid of…' Sora sighed; he had been through this before.

'HEY!' Sora faced Kate, 'Just think! You have us now!' She winked and Sora smiled a bit. 'Zack is right! If we want to defeat the organization… if they are alive… you need help!' Jasmine's heart fell on the thought of the Organization being alive… _**how?**_

'Who is the "Organization"? ' Ingrid asked sounding a bit confused. 'Organization XIII is an evil group of nobodies, who seek their own hearts. They used Sora to kill heartless so they could collect their hearts and make "Kingdom Hearts".' Riku stated his voice full of hate.

'Oh? Is that it?' Ingrid said pushing the thought out of her head without a worry. 'No. Not all.' Leon said ripping Ingrid's new feelings up like a piece of paper. 'They plan to seek revenge on all the other worlds… and now Sora and Riku… and only the keyblade masters can defeat them…' He looked at Sora, Kairi, Riku and Roxas.


	7. To keep or Reveal A secret?

Chapter 7: Keeping secrets

Sora's eyes looked up at Leon.

"But how... how are they alive?" He choked on his words. All that work for nothing? "But we worked so hard" He lifted his arms up and gestured towards the old gang around him.

"I know..." Leon looked down and dusted off his sleeve. Cloud held Rose up; her loss of blood had made her quite dizzy. Her blonde hair sparkled in some sunlight that had poked its head through the clouds.

Zack sighed. "Great we've been here five minutes and all hell has broken loose." He looked up at the sky, he was glad that Tsuki had been found and that everyone was safe, (apart from Rose's wound and the fact that their lives could be in peril) but he wanted to go home. Being in a video game just didn't seem natural. How could this have happened? Was this all a dream?

Jasmine let a tear slide down her face. Yes everyone was together, but would they see the rest of their families ever again? Or more, would they even live? How could they get home? She wiped her tear away when Jake looked at her.

Jake sighed and shook his head. Girls were too emotional. They didn't see the upside to this, this could be so fun to talk to... digital animation? What?

"Wait. You're telling me...we're in the video game?" He looked around at everyone. Tsuki rubbed her arm and looked out over the quad.

"Yeah, but how does that work?" Henry asked dumbfounded. "Are we digital animation? Or are they real?" The 9 teens exchanged looks. "Who cares? I want to go home!" Ingrid stomped her foot. "This isn't normal." Kate turned to Ingrid.

"Since when was anything we ever did normal?" Gypsy suppressed a snicker.

"I agree with Ingrid." Jasmine stepped forward and huffed in her snooty voice. "I don't want to live in a video game." Tsuki looked at the others through her caramel blonde fringe. "What?" Kairi asked in a confused tone, Sora cocked his head to the side like an inquisitive mouse.

Just then it dawned on Tsuki like a sack of bricks; these guys didn't know they weren't real. "Um, what Jasmine meant was. Uh she just really wants to get home and see her boyfriend." She talked even though she was still traumatized about the whole Xaldin thing. Jake laughed, "What boyfrie- OW!" Tsuki had trod on his foot. "We'll be back."

Tsuki herded the teens over to the other side of the quad.

"They don't know they're video game characters." Tsuki hissed at the huddle of confused faces. "What!?" Gypsy exclaimed. Kate looked up deep in thought and then back at the group. "So I'm guessing since Aerith is supposed to be dead they don't know about ties they had in other games." Tsuki then realised why they were so freaked out when she knew all their names two days ago.

"So we can't tell them?" Jake asked.

"Gypsy shook her head. "It would destroy their reality." Henry said casually.

"Great so how are we going to tell them we know every detail about them without them getting suspicious?" Ingrid asked.

"Eh... I haven't thought about that yet." Tsuki smiled.

"But keep it at a low." She looked all the way from Kate and over to Jasmine. It was good to see them all again.

"Anyway Tsuki," Zack began. "How did you end up here?" Tsuki glared at Zack and looked back at her two little cousins. "Let's hope we get home soon." She sighed and they all walked back to the others.

"Let's get inside." Aerith said welcoming all the kids back inside.

Sora looked at everyone quiet confused.

"So, you guys got sent through a 'portal' of some sort from your home world and ended up here with no way back?" Tsuki nodded.

"And Henry and Rose are your brother and sister?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. Jasmine and Jake are my cousins and Kate, Gypsy, Ingrid and Zack are our friends." She smiled sheepishly; this was hard to get around.

"So I suppose we'll have to find your home world." Riku breathed the words out like they were an annoyance. "But we've never heard of somewhere called Earth before.' Kairi looked around. "Uh...It's really foreign." Ingrid scratched her head while she made something, merely anything up.

"But how is the organization alive?" Rose squeaked from the single seater lounge. Leon thought about this and then they all received no answer. Gypsy huffed and stood up from her stool. "Well I have a question. What are Namine` and Sora-look-alike doing here?" Yuffie stood up.

"Just a bit before Tsuki came here Sora and Kairi kind of blurred a bit and then the doubled, I would say. Except then we met Namine` and Roxas. I suppose there are good nobodies." She finished.

"What the hell are nobodies?" Ingrid asked from her seat on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. Her eyes kept wandering off in the old room that had different coloured walls at points. She was told it was because of Merlin the 'magician' extending the house so everyone could fit.

"Nobodies are the empty shells of humans that are left when heartless steal their hearts. They work for Organization 13, who re nobodies with special potential." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Well if that's not confusing..." She said sarcastically.

The whole place was in an uproar, Radiant Gardens had never been like this before, the nobodies of Kairi and Sora, the appearances of the strange nine teens and than an Organization member with an evil alternative of revenge. Things could only get better, right?

Gypsy tugged on Yuffie's arm.

"So you're a ninja?" She said curiously, Ninja's, seriously one of her favourite things in the world. Yuffie nodded and smiled. Gypsy squealed. "Oh please teach me how to be a ninja, I could lurk in the shadows and kill anyone who tries to sneak up on me!" She pulled back into a 'stealth' position. Yuffie laughed at the teen's enthusiasm and sheer delight.

Somehow this 'Gypsy'-girl reminded Yuffie of herself when she was younger. Happy, over enthusiastic...actually that was her still to this day.

"Okay then." Yuffie nodded and Gypsy jumped, "Yes! I'm on my way!" Zack shook his head; in the time he had known Gypsy she had always loved ninja's but could never compensate her ever BEING one!

"Maybe I can teach you some basics tomorrow." Yuffie stated and Gypsy yapped and did the 'Caramelldansen'. Tsuki gave a grin on everyone; they all seemed to be having fun, all chatting away. But deep down she knew they all missed home and doubted if they would get back. She heard someone behind her and turned around to face Riku.

"Thinking about home?" He said in a voice that was rather distant. Tsuki paused for a moment looking at her hands. "Hmm, yeah." She sighed and looked up. "What about you, aren't you thinking of home?" She didn't want to say something like 'why aren't you at Destiny Islands?' It would become suspicious.

"I don't worry about petty things like that." Tsuki opened her mouth to say something but he put his finger to the front of her face. "You don't know anything about me. I'm not weak and simple like you; I've endured a lot that you don't know. So don't say shit about me." He walked away in a huff. Tsuki looked down again. If only he knew how much she liked him as she had watched his every emotion, every move when she played "Kingdom Hearts".

Now the story had suddenly become reality. Tsuki face palmed her forehead because she felt like a stalker. She lifted her head up to hear yelling. "Agh, you're an idiot!" Yuffie was screaming at Jake. She had orange juice on her top.

Tsuki backed away from the two. Henry had his hand on his head; his little cousin was such a ditz when it came to girls. "Hey keep your shirt on-"Jake smiled. "-Or unless..." He wiggled his eyebrows; Yuffie stood up and pulled her giant shuriken on his neck. "Ever say anything like that ever again and I won't hesitate." Rose could see the fear flash in her cousin's eyes.

Yuffie sneered pulled her katana back and flounced away. Jake turned to Henry and grinned. "She so wants me." Henry laughed and high-fived his cousin. Yuffie stopped in sudden motion and turned around; hand slapping Jake across the cheek. "Just because you're related to Tsuki doesn't keep you safe from me." She turned around to see Kate's hand ready for a high-five.

"You go girlfriend!" She yelled in delight, Gypsy fell off her chair in laughter, while Henry sat on the chair holding his sides. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Jake yelled a Kate. Rose came to the scene. "Cuz, if it's girls versus guys; Girls ALWAYS win." Laughter came from everyone besides Jake who held his cheek in embarrassment. Tsuki gave a little laugh and turned to Aerith.

"Do you want to take Kate, Rose, Gypsy and Ingrid to my room and Jasmine can sleep in the other spare room with the boys?" Tsuki smiled. "Best to put Rose in with the boys, they'll get along better. Kairi walked up to them. "Which is what I'm worried about." She said in a low tone.

Sora came up behind her and hugged her. "What afraid you'll lose me?" Kairi glared at Sora and elbowed him in the gut. "AS IF!" And she walked away. Gypsy and Kate came up to them next. "That is why I don't like that girl." Gypsy poked her tongue out after her. Sora rubbed his stomach. "Hay Kate let's see what you can do with that blade of yours." He summoned his keyblade, Kate smiled and picked up her sword.

"Not in this house you don't." Tifa appeared out of nowhere.

"Agreed." Cloud simply said. "Fine." Retorted Kate. "Ingrid you come too, your Karate might come in handy!" Kate pulled a confused Ingrid outside. "Wait, Karate?" Leon said from his box, looking at everyone. "Yeah." Tsuki piped up. "Ingrid's been taking karate since she was six." Leon stood up. "This is great." He said in his monotone voice; though everyone could tell he was pleased.

"At least one of you won't die." Gypsy scoffed. "I'm gonna be a ninja!" She folded her arms. "Um, but Yuffie has been training for years." Jasmine pointed out. "You mean she was made that way." Jake whispered to Jasmine, who stomped on his foot. "I'm a pretty good fighter!" Rose yelled, while she stood next to Namine`. Tsuki put her head down, this was true she had always beaten her in any brawls they ever had or the girls she had beaten up at school for stealing their boyfriends.

"Well, okay then." Leon dropped the thought the instant it came to his head. Rose huffed. "Henry took fencing." Jake said. "And Jake is in basically all the shooter clubs and clay target-things." Henry dobbed Jake in.

"So maybe you all can be useful." Jasmine, Tsuki and Zack exchanged glances; they hadn't really ever taken anything like this before. Zack being Christian, was somewhat against violence, But it also depended on who started the fight first. Jasmine was a reader not a fighter, though she was pretty good at athletics, not much of that would come in handy.

Roxas walked over to Namine`. "So say we have to find some kind of portal." He began. "How would we know where to look. There are so Many worlds out there. Couldn't we just find the world?" "NO!" Zack and Tsuki yelled in Unison. "Why not?" Namine` asked. "Because we don't have a world around here, it's too far away." Tsuki lied, she didn't even know if there was a portal or not; or if they were stuck here forever.


	8. Get your game on :D

Okay, wow. It has taken me so long just to update this. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! I know I _actually_ have followers on this story; which is big for me.

Though no reviews from any one I don't personally know. =(

It was around this time last year when I decided I would start this story. We're now up to chapter eight on FanFic and I have more than half the story written; believe me we haven't passed introductions.

Thank you to daniellovessora for her alert to my story ^^

And I suppose I should thank Smilemandalore and AustralianGypsy for their reviews. Aussie-bitch is still picking on my spelling!

Well this Chapter was read over five times with three edits in the past week O_O If there Is one spelling mistake I will _not _be happy. -.- (I'm actually trying to improve my spelling and Grammar). Word document says 3,178 words =D

Please R&R!

** DISCLAIMER: I MangaCrazy101 (Jb), _do not_ own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. I am merely writing a Fanfiction! I only own Tsuki-Yuffie, all other non square-enix or Disney characters belong to my Friends; Zack- haha_tommy, Gypsy- AustrlianGypsy. Kate- DoubleOh. Rose- XxPetXVampirexX, Henry- Henza, Ingrid-Sp3ddlez, Jake- MiniMan911 and Jasmine- DeltoraFan71. I appologise for any OOC! Part owner ship of story belongs to XxPetXVampirexX who helps me write these! Dedicated to DoubleOh the winner of my competition 3 **

Chapter 8: Get your game on.

"RUN!" Rose yelled to Ingrid, who obliged straight away. Ingrid took a breath as she stumbled across the court they were on. Cloud missed her by a whisker, so close that she could feel his clenched fist brush against her face, her heart pounded harder than ever. She quickly moved and tried her luck at kicking him, her throat hurt rasping for breath.

Ingrid ran at Cloud forcing her leg into the air as she entered his personal space bubble, thinking she at last had a shot. He easily thwarted the attack, yawning as he held her foot in the air and she struggled to pull her leg from his grasp.

Rose ran full throttle at Cloud, fists clenched so tight they whitened like the face of a Geisha girl. Two metres from her target she attacked, sweat pouring from every inch of her exhausted body. Rose kicked off from the ground gaining speed and momentum and set her fists to auto-pilot for immediate contact to Cloud's head; concealed under his gravity defiant, spiky blonde hair.

Cloud saw this from the corner of his eye, waiting for the right moment; he soon stepped to the left at exactly the right timing; letting go of Ingrid so Rose accidentally punched her comrade fair in the jaw. Both female teenagers fell ina crumpled heap on the concrete paved ground in front of Merlin's somewhat strange-looking house

"Well… that was hard…" Cloud said sarcastically as he looked down at the two sore and battered girls. Rose rubbed her but; feeling a sharp and distinguished pain in her tail bone, or a Gypsy would call it; her ass-bone. A cut was deeply engraved into her right cheek, lightly bleeding and she has several bruises all over her white body.

"Cloud," Rose whined, "Can we stop now? We've been going for over an hour!" He shook his head; his expression didn't change at the slightest; those two knew nothing of combat.

It was a fairly warm day and Cloud knew that the new beginners would feel as though the sun was pelting everything it had at them; even though he was wearing all black and most was made of wool and leather.

"So? I did over 8 hours training a day." Ingrid rubbed her jaw, looking up at Cloud as if he was crazy. Her black hair was in knots and was invaded by grass and bugs and all sorts of other unidentified materials. Rose stumbled groggily to her feet, helping Ingrid up when she was stable enough to support her own self.

"_Please?" _rose batted her eyelashes at him, obviously oblivious to his immunity to those sorts of things.

"For me?" Rose He raised a brow and took at step back. What was this, some sort of seduction? It was more a source of a turn-off than a turn-on than anything else.

"Erh… fine…" Cloud didn't really know how to reply to that. Ingrid let out a wince from the sharp pain running through her jaw; she quickly tried to ease it so the pain wouldn't get worse, her mouth was parched and she felt like she could eat ten snadwhiches with '_the_ _lot!'_

"You know if you _actually_ hit someone…" She emphasised the word 'actually'.

"You might inflict _some_ damage…!" Rose held back a glare and just smiled.

* * *

FWIP! BANG! FWIP! A man with greasy, extra-long ebony hair breathed slowly as he took in the scenery. It was a shower of bullet shells and arrows over the range; as if it was a war zone. Who knows, in the future it could be.

A young man wiped his brow after he took his last shot; he had brown hair that lay just beneath his ears. His hair caught the sunlight, making it glow dusk orange and deep red. His body was very well kept, his structure was elegant and his muscles were well seen through his tight blue shirt and his denim jeans.

"Zack!" His ears twitched at the sound of his name and his head automatically turned to the right on cue. His crossbow was still strapped to his arm and he still had his Quiver (arrow holder) strapped to his back. Zack faced Tsuki's younger cousin, Jake; who was holding up some bullet shells.

"Maybe we could make something out of these later?" Zack smiled knowingly; the kid knew him too well. Zack liked to make things, it was a part of him; just as sure as Gypsy was an Otaku. He also liked to draw; Tsuki, Gypsy and himself had always been competing against each other; he guessed he was just creative.

He took the 50 or so bullet shells and dropped them into his Quiver. That's when the cynical, dark man approached them. Jake felt a shiver down his back; for some _unknown_ reason this guy creeped him out. Maybe it was the cold, hard stare of his dark brown eyes? Maybe it was the golden coloured metal arm and leg he had? Or maybe it was even the fact he _never_ missed a target.

"So, erm, Vincent. How did we do?" Zack asked scratching the back of his tussled brown hair with his free hand. Jake's blue eyes looked up through his light brown fringe, his arms hurt from holding his pistols all day; he wasn't muscular at all. Vincent just stood there looking at them.

"You did well…" He finally said as Zack snatched his praise from the air and hugged onto it mentally, he had always wanted someone to praise him for being able to shoot something; though he never done it until today. Even though many of his friends portrayed him as 'stupid', he was in all of the top classes, besides geography.

Zack was in year eleven (junior in America) at Rarriniane High school. Rarriniane… would he ever be there again…? Rarriniane was a city surrounded by farmland. It was a beautiful city, not monstrous like L.A. or Sydney; it was a peaceful city in New South Wales, Australia. Though he had not been born in New South Wales, he was originally from Queensland; everyone else was from New South Wales. Kate; however, was from America.

"Although you're not there yet; you still couldn't defeat an Organisation member or even a shadow heartless." Zack's mental image of praise just popped into thin air; like a needle popping a balloon. He sighed and looked at Jake; they would be training a long time if they didn't find this portal soon.

Soon the three started to head back to Merlin's house from the target range outside Ansem's Castle. Vincent went into an explanation on how a gun just wasn't a weapon; it was your soul. It held your life, your well-being, in its tiny- but deadly, bullets.

"_Argh; I can't take it anymore!"_ Gypsy yelled throwing her shuriken at the ground after collecting her seemed 40th attempt at hitting a stationary scarecrow, but all her attempts to slice it into bits had been un-achieved.

"I'll show you again." Yuffie sighed as she took out a couple of silver throwing stars from one of her pocket in her short shorts.

"First. You figure the range." She carefully estimated how far she would have to throw it.

"Then speed," Yuffie calculated how fast she would have to throw it.

"Direction," She lined up the target.

"Hold it between the 'bad finger' and your pointer; pull back your arm" Yuffie demonstrated her instructions.

"And let it fly!" She easily flung the throwing star into the air; her results were remarkable for the hundredth time; straight in the head.

Gypsy groaned.

"Maybe we should try Kunai?" Gypsy offered, grumbling the words. Yuffie nodded and went into a full detail briefing on the parts and uses for kunai.

* * *

Henry huffed; this was _not_ good for his metabolism. Fighting against Leon was hard; especially since he hadn't even hit him yet! Three hours had passed and it was getting exceptionally dark, sweat poured of his face and his lungs worked in over-drive.

"You wanna call it a night?" Leon dodged Henry's attack and smiled triumphantly as he asked him; he was barely out of breath. Henry; being the pre-adult he was, didn't want to chicken out and be a dunce.

'Nah; keep it coming!' He parried Leon's gun-blade with a flick of his two-handed sword.

Henry was going terribly; even though he was the best fencer in his whole school. Though he knew wasn't fencing anymore; this was a real-deal sword fight. And damn was it hard!

Henry had the occasional bruise or cut but nothing too serious. He realised Ingrid, Rose and Cloud were watching them spar. Henry had liked Ingrid for some time now. She was pretty, strong, out-going; all the good traits you could want in a girl. She was all out country but with a sass style; not a pussy girl, like Jasmine. He felt a new found confidence and a will to impress.

Leon made his move; running forward yielding his gun blade, ready to attack. Usually Henry would have been the first to dodge this move but he stood his ground, with his breath heavy and his muscles clenching as Leon drew closer. Rose gasped, sort of throwing Henry off-balance; he fell to the right, tripping Leon over and accidentally knocking them both to the ground! Gasps all round.

"Leon!" Ingrid ran to his side; luckily she had done sport studies (unlike Gypsy and Tsuki who had taken Food Tech) and her teacher had made her take a first aid course.

"Leon? Can you hear me?" He nodded and clutched his shoulder. She examined his shoulder, Henry's tow-handed sword had gone through his shoulder, luckily it was only the tip.

"Henza! Can you get my bandage in my back pack?" Henry did as he was asked, while she put some icy cold water onto the shoulder area.

Henry handed the bandage to her, who wrapped it around Leon's shoulder.

"There, that should hold till someone can help it!"

F.F. (FAST FORWARD)

Aerith properly bandaged Leon's shoulder as he sat on the lounge. Merlin had done his best at magically healing the wound with Cura, but no remedy was as good as time.

"Good thing Ingrid was there." She looked from Leon to Ingrid, smiling innocently through her light emerald eyes.

"Thanks." Leon drably said to both of them as he leaned back in a bit of pain.

"Don't move too much." Ingrid warned him; strange, warning a game character…

"Don't worry Ing, I've had worse." He smiled at her again. Yesterday's attack still hung in the air. Kate was out practicing her skills with Cloud, Yuffie, Roxas, Sora and Kairi. Henry, Jake and Zack had disappeared and Gypsy and Ingrid were trying to convince Leon he only needed one belt, not seven. Though his excuse was; decoration.

Rose sat afar at the bailey looking out at 'Radiant gardens', thinking of her old life in Rarriniane. Would she ever be there again? If she did end up getting back, when would it be? The only good thing about this was Cloud. She loved him as a character and now that she was 'digital animation or he was _real_', it seemed okay to have a crush; sort of.

Jasmine talked to Tifa about boys and how many she had dated while Tsuki lazily sat on the lounge thinking of home, a place of solitude that she didn't even know if she would ever see again. They needed to find that portal, _if_ there was even one. So how could all the Organization members be alive? Namine? Roxas?

How was this even logically possible?

She tilted her head to the side as she saw something outside the window that Kate decided wasn't good enough for her to jump out of.

"Aw crap!" Everyone turned to her as she pointed to the window that wasn't broken. A flexible tall blue and grey creature, a '_nobody'_ floated across the quad. Tifa muttered something and then they saw Sora smash his keyblade into the dusk, making it disappear in a swirl of purple dust.

"_What was that?_" Ingrid yelled. Tsuki sighed, why didn't Ingrid know _anything _about Kingdom Hearts? Oh yeah; she had a life.

"That was a nobody – a _'dusk'_." She Tifa mumbled as she flicked her luxuriously long, jet black hair.

"Which means the Organization is planning something again." Leon scowled; his voice full of obnoxious hate. Everything was going downhill in the last few days, ever since Sora and his two friends came on a mission.

"But it's okay to destroy nobody's, right? Just not heartless; otherwise we'll remake Kingdom Hearts which is what they want, Right?" Tsuki looked around at baffled faces. Leon nodded silently looking down at the ground as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"You know too much." Tsuki's body suddenly froze with cold shivers running up her spine at the cold voice of Riku. She turned around to face him as he walked up to her so close. His breath tingled the side of her neck.

"I will find out how you know so much. And when I do," He took a breath lingering over her ear. "look out." Tsuki couldn't turn to look at him, even though she knew he had walked away; his whisper still rang, echoing through her ears and her mind, shocking her to the bone.

She was only trying to help everyone and yet it would seem that they didn't want help. Or at least Riku didn't. She knew she had to be careful of what she could and couldn't say now, she scolded herself.

"And when you're in mortal peril, I won't save you, EVER!" Riku whispered from behind her, she turned around quickly on the spot; all her hairs were standing on end. Was he behind her this whole time? He gave an evil stare; those aquamarine eyes staring, at her! He walked away silently, that dead type of silent where all you can hear is the dead silence between two people.

"What was that?" Tsuki jumped a mile at Sora, who popped out of nowhere. She caught her breath; somehow and looked up at the spiky brunette.

"I dunno Sora, but something tells me that Riku has a case of bi-Polar." Tsuki sighed and sat down on the comfy grey and white stripped couch.

Merlin; who was smoking on a pipe, slowly rocked back and forth in his rocking chair.

"My dear Jasmine, how did you like our training today?" He suddenly said out of nowhere, everyone turned to look at her, she was training?

"I liked it." She merely said, shrugging her shoulders that were unseen through her dyed blue hair. Jasmine was very petite and wasn't someone to get excited easily. She was from a pretty rich family (but no one else was a snob), and liked social status. Her eyes were pretty, with long, curly eyelashes, her clothes were _always_ clean and she _never_ had broken a nail in her _life!_

"What are you training for?" Jake finally asked; he was sweating still from today's target practice. Jasmine pushed back her blue hair from her face and smiled her devilish smile.

"I'm training to be a magician." She said; somewhat seductive. Jake shivered; that was gross how could she do that to anyone and everyone and usually get away with it?

Tsuki had a realisation run through her mind; she was the only one not training, it seemed as she was useless. Maybe that's why Riku had suddenly gone all bi-polar on her.

Leon and Cloud wanted everyone's attention. Everyone shut up and gave them their undivided attention.

"Well, so far you're doing well for beginners." Rose snickered at that; she was still recovering from the whole lance ordeal and wasn't so good at her training she must admit, but at least she didn't get stabbed by an amateur with a sword.

"We'll be dividing you into groups based on skills, strengths and weaknesses."

'_Groups?' _Ingrid thought; for what?

"We'll be going to other worlds in to look for the portal." Rose clenched her fist, that's _if_ there was one; her hand became somewhat sweaty but she couldn't breathe little own move.

"Okay groups one taken by me;" Cloud started looking down at a sheet of paper in his gloved hands.

"I've got; Tifa, Vincent, Rose, Ingrid and Henry." Zack look solemn, he couldn't be in the same group as his friend; Henry but, the three of the amateurs in the one group? He sighed; wondering how well that would go down. Whereas Rose had this aura of triumphant surrounding her; yes she could be with Cloud.

"Next; group 2 with Riku." Riku was at the back of the room leaning against a book case.

"Which are Tsuki, Yuffie Zack and Gypsy." Riku's eyes widened and he stood up straight.

"Why is _she_ on my team?" He pointed directly at Tsuki who huffed, she didn't disagree with this group at all she liked Riku; a lot, he was her favourite character...or 'real' person?

"It's just how it worked." Leon said dryly, giving Riku an untimely death glare. Riku shifted his feet in position, returning the death stare; he sat down; Leon knew _that _little conversation will continue later.

"Next is Sora's group." Sora didn't say nor do anything but Henry could see light beaming off him; as he were ever so proud.

"That's Namine`, Jake, Jasmine and myself.' Leon stated, except everyone knew since Leon couldn't fight; so he wouldn't go anywhere.

Ingrid sighed she wasn't with Kate, Gypsy or Tsuki. No she was stuck with Tsuki's siblings. This sucked, if they couldn't get home; she at least wanted a group with her friends.

"What makes you guys so special you get to choose the groups?" Ingrid growled; her black hair sat over her face on tangles.

"Yeah! I want to be with Sora!" Kairi stood up and stamped her foot in a huff and pulled a pouty face.

"Drama queen." Gypsy muttered under her breath, giving Kairi daggers.

"We are the most experienced in battle. Well besides Vincent and Merlin." Kairi plopped herself down in anger, Ingrid glared at Leon; you would think he'd be nicer to her after she helped him.

"Last is run by have Roxas, with; Cid, Kate and Kairi."

"WHAT?" Kate stood up in immediate anger.

"Why am I with _her?"_ Kate's brown blonde hair shimmered in the little light there was left of the day, while her eyes directly glared upon a certain red-head.

"It's just how it worked, ok? Come and sit down." Roxas smiled at her and Kate pouted. She sat down in a huff. Kairi folded her arms, these girls were so mean, and she'd never done anything to them.

Namine` sighed, she had never fought before, so why was she in a group? Better to just leave it than to make world war III. Henry sat on the couch and sighed; watching arguments being thrown across the room like a spectator at a tennis match.

OMG! It's finally done! R&R!

I won't continue if I don't get a review from some one I already hven't even if it's anonymous! =D


End file.
